1. This invention relates to a decorative lamp, and particularly to a decorative lamp with an elongate cylinder portion, which is to be mounted in a decorative shell portion. mounted in a decorative shell portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional decorative lamp string for Christmas, the two wires of a small bulb usually pass through a hole in the socket thereof; then, the two wires will be bent and mounted on two side walls in a seat; a socket to mount the seat has two copper contactors fixed therein. After a small bulb is plugged in the socket, the two wires bent will be in contact with the two copper contactors respectively; then, the socket will be connected with the power wires into a string.
In the conventional lamp string for Christmas season, the decorative lamp is plugged directly to a decorative shell so as to have a better decoration effect; the lamp and the decorative shell will put on a Christmas tree; however, since the decorative shell and the lamp are not connected firmly together, they are subject to being separated from each other.
In the conventional lamp structure for Christmas decoration, a U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,605 has disclosed that, wherein the lamp holder has a vertical cylinder housing and a lamp seat, the cylinder housing is made of an insulating material and has an open top and bottom wall, the lamp seat is mounted securely on the bottom wall of the cylindrical housing and a wire passage formed there through so as to define an annular groove between the lamp seat and the cylindrical housing. The transport lampshade covers the lamp and has annular on the lamp seat under the inward flange of the cylindrical rubber seal. The outward flange of the lampshade has an outer diameter which is slightly greater than the inner diameter of the inward flange can be pushed or pulled forcibly to extend through the inward flange of the rubber seal.